The present invention is directed generally to a vacuum machine and more particularly to a vacuum tank of a design that is operative to pack and separate material from the air stream without collapsing the vacuum chamber.
The removal of dirty and wet grain from boot pits, the basements in commercial grain elevators, is a need not adequately met by known vacuum apparatus. The grain is heavy and resists being moved from a stationary position by air alone. If the grain is to be lifted vertically by air, the difficulty is compounded since the weight load keeps increasing with distance. Wet grain, as found in commercial grain elevator boot pits, becomes extremely difficult to lift vertically out of the pit by air alone. The weight of the grain is not only increased by water but the grain also becomes glued together.
When enough power is applied to overcome this natural resistance, then the air pressure is so great that the grain will not leave the air stream but discharges right out of the tank with the air. The standard procedure in the prior art has been to install cyclones and/or air locks whose function is to separate the grain from the air stream.
The prior art exhibits a conspicuous absence of any experiments or writings on the subject of an improved vacuum
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved vacuum tank which is operative to separate material from the air stream by flow design and not by filters.
Another object is to provide an improved vacuum tank wherein material is packed in the tank to save space.
Another object is to provide an improved vacuum tank which does not indent, wrinkle or collapse due to atmospheric pressure.
Another object is to provide an improved vacuum tank which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.